


Trying

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s07e24 The Dogs of War, Episode: s07e25 What You Leave Behind, F/M, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Kukalaka - Freeform, Male contraception, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Slow Dancing, Trill spots, Trills, romantic dinner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Missing scene fra l'episodio 7x24 "The dogs of war" e 7x25 "What you leave behind - Parte I".L'inizio della storia fra Julian ed Ezri fin dal loro primo bacio. Può essere considerato un sequel della mia fanfiction "Il bicchiere della staffa".Pairing: Julian Bashir / Ezri Dax
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Sono presenti alcuni dialoghi tratti da “The dogs of war” per collegare la storia.  
> Si tratta della mia versione di ciò che accade in ascensore fra Julian ed Ezri prima del loro bacio e in seguito, riempendo i vuoti fra ciò che si è visto negli episodi. Nella mia storia, quanto visto in “What you leave behind - Parte I” si svolge due giorni dopo “The dogs of war”, anziché il giorno seguente.  
> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone Trying dei Lifehouse.

Prima del turno di lavoro il dottor Bashir e il tenente Dax si incontrarono davanti ad un turboascensore dell’anello abitativo. Era passato qualche giorno dal loro chiarimento.

“Buongiorno.” Il dottore la salutò gioviale.

“Buongiorno.” Ricambiò Ezri, mentre Julian non smetteva di sorridere impudente. “Che c’è? Perché quel sorriso?” Gli chiese.

“Niente, è soltanto che se non ci fossimo fatti quella chiacchierata, probabilmente adesso noi non sapremmo cosa dirci.” Le rispose.

“No. Il problema non si porrebbe perché vedendoti avrei cambiato strada.”

“Bene abbiamo chiarito con serenità.” Disse compiaciuto.

“Giusto.” Concordò la ragazza.

All’arrivo dell’ascensore ne uscì una donna, così Dax e Bashir entrarono.  
Una volta entrati nel turboascensore, Julian si appoggiò alla parete, avvicinandosi ad Ezri, con aria sorniona. 

“Computer: sala comando.” Ordinò Ezri e, una volta che il turboascensore si avviò, si voltò a guardare Julian.

“Certo è anche vero che potremmo tentare.” Ammise lei, esitante.

“Anche se fra noi dovesse andare male, non significa che perderemo la nostra amicizia.” Considerò lui.

“E’ vero, guarda me e Worf.”

“Cosa intendi?” Julian le chiese, raddrizzandosi in piedi e girandosi verso di lei.

“Nulla, non farci caso.” Si rese conto di stare per divagare verso un argomento spinoso, che non le sembrava il caso di trattare adesso, non quando Julian la stava guardando in quel modo e continuava ad avvicinarsi lentamente, ma sempre di più.

“E comunque io ho tutta l’intenzione di farla funzionare.” Affermò il dottore.

“Anch’io.” Aggiunse lei convinta e Julian, guardandola negli occhi e con una sicurezza data dalla certezza del sapere di essere ricambiato, la prese fra le braccia e la baciò teneramente.

Lei ricambiò e continuarono a baciarsi anche dopo essere arrivati in sala comando, senza rendersene conto.

O'Brien, che passava davanti all’ascensore, li notò dopo un attimo ed avvicinandosi a Worf osservò:  
“Si sono decisi alla fine.”  
Worf senza commentare pressò un tasto che riportò giù all’anello abitativo l’ascensore.

Una volta che l’ascensore fu tornato al punto di partenza, il bacio si interruppe e, anche se capirono di aver dato spettacolo davanti ai colleghi, non gliene importò. Restarono abbracciati per un momento.

“Dovremmo andare a lavoro.” Disse la Trill, riluttante.

“Si.” Concordò il dottore. “Sono tentato di prendermi la giornata libera, ma non posso.” 

“Piacerebbe anche a me, ma ho diversi appuntamenti oggi.” Disse rammaricata.

“Computer: Passeggiata.” Si voltò verso Ezri: “Andrò direttamente in infermeria.”

La ragazza annuì.

“Stasera, cena alle 20:00 nel mio alloggio?” Le propose.

“Perfetto.”

Arrivato a destinazione Julian le diede un bacetto sulle labbra ed uscì dall’ascensore. Aveva deciso di andare in infermeria perché se fosse andato in sala comando i colleghi sicuramente non si sarebbero risparmiati di metterlo scherzosamente in imbarazzo, per il siparietto che era accaduto. Mentre lei si recò all'originaria destinazione, forte del fatto di non essere ancora così in confidenza con loro per quel genere di canzonature.

**

Quella sera Ezri arrivò da Julian indossando un vestito blu, che terminava all’altezza del ginocchio, lasciando scoperte le gambe e le affascinanti macchie che le percorrevano lateralmente.

Entrambi avevano atteso con impazienza di potersi rivedere.

“Benvenuta, accomodati.”

“Ho portato del vino.” 

“Grazie,” Julian accettò la bottiglia e la mise sul tavolo, poi proseguì: “anche se non dovevi. Abbiamo già tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno… in effetti, con te qui ho molto di più di quello di cui ho bisogno…” Disse, accarezzandole una guancia, allusivo.  
Ezri non restò immune al suo fascino.  
“Stai molto bene.” La complimentò.

“Grazie, è un vestito nuovo. Anche tu stai bene. ” Gli disse, sincera.  
Julian indossava una maglia blu e dei pantaloni grigi che accentuavano il suo fisico, snello ma tonico.

“Con la sola tua presenza mi rendi felice Ezri, voglio che tu lo sappia, non voglio tenerlo per me.”

Ezri lo trovò molto romantico. “E’ una delle cose più belle che mi potessi dire.”  
_‘Un’altra sarebbe ti amo.’_ Pensò, ma considerò che potesse essere ancora presto per dirselo.

Bashir versò dello champagne e gliene porse un calice, aveva disposto a tavola una cena a lume di candela.

“A noi due.” Disse la Trill e brindarono.

“Vogliamo sederci?” Propose Julian sorseggiando lo champagne.

“Che bei fiori.”

“Sono freschi, direttamente da Bajor, non replicati.”  
Nel pomeriggio aveva pensato a procurarsi i fiori e scelto della musica per la serata.

Ezri sorrise, la stava veramente corteggiando, anche se sapeva già del suo consenso.

Cenarono chiacchierando amabilmente. Dopodiché Julian ordinò al computer di far partire la musica che aveva precedentemente scelto e le propose di ballare.  
Si trattava di una lenta melodia Trill che Ezri riconobbe subito. 

“Ti piace?” Le chiese, mentre ballavano stretti l’uno all’altra.

“Si, molto.” Notò che si era dato molto da fare per organizzare tutto al meglio, nonostante gli impegni lavorativi.  
Gli cinse il collo con le braccia per avvicinare il suo viso al proprio, gli accarezzò i capelli dietro la nuca e lo baciò.  
Continuarono a baciarsi intensamente finché Julian scese a baciarle in collo, Ezri chiuse gli occhi godendosi la sensazione, ma le venne in mente qualcosa e li riaprì:

“Devo dirti una cosa.” Qualcosa la preoccupava e non sapeva come lui l’avrebbe presa.

“Ok, dimmi.” Julian sollevò il viso e la guardò rassicurante, incoraggiandola ad andare avanti.

“Computer: interrompi la musica.”  
Lei si distanzio un po’ ma gli prese le mani ed iniziò a parlare.  
“Quando sono andata a recuperare Worf, prima che ci catturassero i Breen, eravamo rimasti bloccati su un pianeta disabitato. Abbiamo parlato tanto, siamo finiti a litigare e per tutto il tempo non riuscivo a tenere a freno il ricordo dei sentimenti che Jadzia provava per lui. Alla fine… siamo stati insieme.”

“Ah.” Fu tutto quello che Julian riuscì a dire, la sua espressione si incupì ed allentò la presa sulle mani di lei.

“Dì qualcosa.”

“Non so cosa dire… sono un po' frastornato… e… tanti saluti all’atmosfera romantica.”

“Mi dispiace, ma ho ritenuto che fosse giusto dirtelo e non iniziare con il piede sbagliato.”

“Hai fatto bene…” Le lasciò le mani. “però mi serve un po' di tempo per metabolizzare.”

“Capisco… Allora, meglio che vada via.”

“Mmh mmh.” Annuì pensieroso.

“Grazie ancora, è stata una serata perfetta. Lo sarebbe stato fino alla fine, se non fosse stato per me.” Considerò dispiaciuta.

“Non preoccuparti, mi ha fatto piacere passare del tempo insieme.”

Gli augurò buonanotte ed uscì dall’alloggio.

Julian si passò le mani sul volto, sospirando.  
Non si era proprio aspettato quella rivelazione, sebbene adesso avessero più senso alcune cose che gli aveva accennato, compresa quella conversazione in infermeria, prima che scoprisse dell’infezione di Odo.  
Non poté fare a meno di ammettere a se stesso quanto la notizia gli desse fastidio. Aveva sperato che perlomeno Ezri sarebbe stata solo sua, se non Jadzia.  
Spesso si era posto il dubbio di essere interessato alla nuova Dax solo come sostituta di Jadzia, sarebbe stato ingiusto, ma aveva chiarito con se stesso che Ezri avesse delle qualità uniche che lo attraevano e che lo facesse sentire molto più a suo agio, anche se indubbiamente aveva tanto di Jadzia Dax.

**

Il giorno seguente, nel tardo pomeriggio, Ezri si rivolse al computer chiedendo di localizzare il dottor Bashir.

“Il dottor Bashir è nel suo alloggio.” Le indicò il computer.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dargli spazio ma voleva dirgli qualcosa che forse lo avrebbe aiutato a chiarirsi le idee, così si recò da lui.

“Ciao.” Gli disse.

“Stavo per venire io da te, mi hai anticipato.”

“Oh, bene. Vorrei parlare di ieri, se ti va, poi ti darò tutto il tempo di riflettere.”  
Il fatto che anche Julian avesse avuto intenzione di vederla la faceva ben sperare.

“Ok. Siediti pure.” Lei si sedette sul divano, mentre lui preferì restare in piedi.

“Innanzitutto ieri sei stato fantastico e so di aver rovinato una serata perfetta… per quanto riguarda Worf… è che sono così confusa quando si tratta del passato di Dax, perlomeno dopo quello che è successo io e lui ci siamo chiariti ed abbiamo un rapporto di amicizia. Anche se dalla Commissione Simbiosi mi hanno assicurato che i risultati dell’unione sono ottimi, considerato che non ero stata preparata a ricevere il simbionte, sto ancora affrontando dei… possiamo chiamarli… conflitti d’identità. Ecco perché bisognerebbe avere almeno venticinque anni di età ed una preparazione di anni prima di unirsi a un simbionte, io non ho né l’una né l’altra. Posso solo dirti che su una cosa non sono confusa: io, Ezri, provo qualcosa per te e voglio stare con te, il tutto è rafforzato dal fatto che anche Jadzia ti voleva molto bene, ma sono certa di essere io a volerti.” Parlò velocemente, saltando da un argomento all’altro, come ancora le succedeva a volte.

“Devo ammettere che sapere di te e Worf mi ha infastidito, anche se riflettendoci non ne avevo il diritto, sarà immaturo da parte mia, ma tant’è. Però anch’io voglio stare con te, specialmente adesso che mi hai rassicurato su ciò che vuoi anche tu. E voglio essere chiaro, voglio stare con te Ezri, anche se i precedenti ospiti saranno sempre una parte di te ed amo le caratteristiche di Dax, tu sei unica e per te provo qualcosa di unico.”

A volte si era chiesta se lui sarebbe stato comunque interessato se l’avesse conosciuta prima dell’unione, adesso aveva avuto una risposta. “E’ bello sentirtelo dire.”

“E’ la verità.” 

“Senti, forse, se ci raccontassimo delle nostre relazioni precedenti poi potremmo accantonare l’argomento, perlomeno parlare delle relazioni di Ezri.” Gli propose.

“E’ la tua opinione professionale?”

“Si, ed è anche dettata da anni di esperienza nelle relazioni di coppia.” Bashir la raggiunse sul divano. “Comincia tu.” Gli disse lei.

“Beh vediamo, la mia prima relazione è stata con una compagna di Accademia, è durata solo alcuni mesi; una storia di un anno quando frequentavo la scuola di medicina; poi c’è stata Melora, un’ufficiale della Flotta Stellare che stette qui sulla stazione per pochi giorni. Veniva da un pianeta a bassa gravità, Miles aveva modificato il suo alloggio per permetterle di fluttuare libera quando si trovava lì, siamo usciti insieme e lei mi invitò a provare… non avevo minimamente pensato che sarebbe stato possibile fare certe cose a zero gravità.”

“Notevole.” Dax ricordava Melora, una ragazza bella e determinata.

“Già… poi c’è stata la storia con Leeta, di cui credo tu già sappia, e con Sarina è stato del tutto platonico… ed è tutto.”

“Mi aspettavo di peggio.”

“Cioè?”

“Che fossero di più.”

Julian si finse indignato: “Non so se sia esattamente un complimento.”

Lei sorrise: “Non l’ho detto in senso negativo.” Poi tornando seria gli chiese: “Posso farti una domanda?”

“Certo.”

“Riguarda Leeta. Non fraintendermi, è sicuramente una bella ragazza, con un buon carattere, ma non capisco come riuscivi a connetterti intellettivamente con lei.”

“In effetti, Leeta è una ragazza semplice, non c’era niente che ci legasse da quel punto di vista, credo che al tempo mi accontentai di non stare solo… tanto che fu lei a lasciarmi, si era innamorata di Rom ma forse si era anche resa conto che non eravamo poi molto compatibili. Ci siamo lasciati in maniera tranquilla però.”

“Capisco. Adesso tocca a me, anche se mi sto pentendo di aver proposto la cosa.”

“No no, non puoi tirarti indietro.” Le disse, sorridendo.

“Lo so bene. Allora, all’Accademia della Flotta sono stata per due anni con un collega di corso, anche lui è un Trill, ci conoscevamo sin da bambini ma ci eravamo persi di vista e ci siamo rincontrati lì, prima della laurea abbiamo rotto. Sulla Destiny c’era un reciproco interesse fra me ed il guardiamarina Brinner Finok, ma dopo essere stata unita ho perso interesse per lui e non è mai accaduto niente. Poi la scappatella con Worf… tirando le somme, ho avuto una sola vera relazione, parlando di me come Ezri.”

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, sei così giovane.”

“Sei più tranquillo adesso?”

Julian rifletté un attimo, poi disse: “Devo ammettere di si… avevi ragione. Sei un bravo consigliere.”

“Grazie.”

“Come è andata la giornata?” Le chiese.

“Non bene, ripensavo costantemente a ieri, temevo che non saremmo riusciti a sistemare le cose.”

“Dovevo solo chiarirmi le idee e, sinceramente, avrei sistemato le cose ieri stesso… ma il mio orgoglio si è messo in mezzo.” Poi proseguì, riflettendo: “Così, sarei il primo umano con cui saresti coinvolta?”

“Si… e spero anche l’unico.”

“Si?”

“Spero in un coinvolgimento a lungo termine.” Azzardò lei, dalle sue parole e dal suo comportamento aveva intuito che anche lui volesse lo stesso.

A quel punto Julian la prese fra le braccia e la baciò, ben presto il bacio divenne più passionale e poco dopo si trovarono distesi sul divano, Ezri su di lui, così piccola e leggera che gli dava l’impressione di aver bisogno della sua protezione.  
Le appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, lei gli accarezzava i capelli, mentre continuavano a baciarsi.

“Ti va di spostarci in camera da letto?” Le chiese.

“Si Julian.” Si mise a sedere e lui si svincolò e si alzò in piedi, anche lei stava per farlo ma la fermò.

“Aspetta, vorrei portarti io.”

“Va bene.”

“Ti sembra strano?”

“No, è dolce.”  
Le passò un braccio sotto le ginocchia ed uno dietro la schiena, la sollevò e la portò nell’altra camera, depositandola al centro del letto. Si prese un momento per ammirarla. Poi si sedette sul letto e si tolse le scarpe, cosa che fece anche lei, insieme alla giacca dell’uniforme, ripresero a baciarsi e si spogliarono a vicenda, esplorando le zone precedentemente coperte.  
Dax gli accarezzò il petto ed i capezzoli scuri, le sue mani fresche un piacevole contrasto al calore che cominciava a pervaderlo.  
Julian le baciò il collo, poi le macchie partendo da quelle che trovò alla propria sinistra, proprio sopra il seno, lei rabbrividì.

Le rivolse una domanda che si era posto spesso: “Sono sensibili?” 

“Si, ogni Trill ha un grado di sensibilità delle macchie diverso in diverse parti del corpo.” Gli spiegò.

“Allora dovrò scoprire tutte le tue zone più sensibili.” Le disse, suggestivo.

“Meno una che hai già trovato.”

Le baciò i seni prima di continuare a tracciare un percorso di baci lungo le macchie sul lato destro del suo corpo, incoraggiato dai sospiri di Ezri - che mormorava il suo nome - proseguì fino a raggiungere il piede, le cui macchie baciò delicatamente, accendendo ulteriormente in lei il desiderio.  
Si distese accanto a lei, scese una mano verso la sua zona più intima e la toccò, trovandola più che pronta. Giocò con il clitoride e le inserì un dito all’interno, lei gemette di piacere mentre continuava ad accarezzarla dentro e fuori, fino a portarla all’orgasmo che la scosse e si aggrappò alle braccia di lui mentre cavalcava l’ondata di piacere. Julian le diede qualche momento per recuperare, si posizionò sopra di lei e la baciò.  
Ezri ricambiò desiderosa, ma quando lui la toccò fra le gambe e si aiutò con una mano per posizionarsi al suo ingresso lo fermò con le parole: “Un attimo, con il rischio di rovinare di nuovo l’atmosfera, dovremmo usare un qualche contraccettivo.”

“Non preoccuparti, ieri ho fatto un iniezione, l’effetto dura un mese.”  
Essere un medico aveva i suoi vantaggi, ad esempio potersi occupare di una cosa del genere in autonomia.

“Che responsabile… e sicuro di te, aggiungerei.”

“L’ho fatta nell’eventualità, solo per essere previdente.”

“Hai fatto benissimo.”

Senza più alcuna remora, riprese a baciarlo. Con una mano racchiuse la sua erezione e ne strofinò la lunghezza, ottenendo in risposta un gemito di piacere mentre lui le diceva:  
“Oh Ezri.” Piegò un po' le gambe per dargli maggiore accesso, lui accolse alacremente l’invito e fecero l’amore per la loro prima volta insieme.

**

Si godettero la calma e beatitudine che ne seguì, poi Bashir parlò: “Visto che abbiamo saltato la cena, ti va del gelato?”

La ragazza accettò l’offerta: “Certo.” 

“Che gusto?” Lei ci pensò su. “Se vuoi scelgo io.” Le propose, ricordandosi di come a volte avesse difficoltà a decidere cosa mangiare, confusa dai gusti dei precedenti ospiti di Dax.

“No, prenderò vaniglia.”

“Così semplice?”

“Cosa ha che non va il gelato alla vaniglia?”

Julian scrollò le spalle: “Niente. Posso almeno metterci delle gocce di cioccolato?”

“Si.”

Il dottore indossò i boxer precedentemente finiti sul pavimento ed andò in soggiorno a replicare due ciotole di gelato e due bicchieri d’acqua e, tornato in camera da letto, li depositò sul comodino.  
Spostò le lenzuola stropicciate ai piedi del letto e vi si sedette appoggiandosi allo schienale. Ezri tornò dal bagno e si sedette a letto in posizione simile alla sua, lui le passò il gelato.

“Tu che gusto hai preso?” Gli chiese.

“Caffè con gocce di cioccolato.”

“Mi fai assaggiare?”

Julian le avvicinò un cucchiaio di gelato, che lei subito assaggiò.

“Non è forte come il raktajino, mi piace.”

“Bene, così la prossima volta potrai prenderlo. Questo è solo mio.” Disse, stringendo al petto la ciotola, la ragazza gli fece una linguaccia e lui sorrise.

Ezri si stupì di come potesse essere allo stesso tempo così responsabile ma anche un po’ infantile. Erano delle caratteristiche che si combinavano bene in lui, un po' come in lei.

Finito il gelato e dopo essersi dissetati Julian disse: “Torno fra poco.” E si diresse in bagno, lei si alzò e mise via le stoviglie nel replicatore, tornata in camera da letto vide un orsacchiotto di peluche sulla cassettiera, lo prese e fu così che Julian la trovò: in piedi nella sua camera da letto, completamente nuda, che stringeva Kukalaka.

“Vedo che hai già fatto amicizia con Kukalaka.”

“Kuka…?”

“Questo orsetto si chiama Kukalaka, è il mio più vecchio amico. E’ stato anche il mio primo paziente. Da piccolo lo portavo con me ovunque e quando gli si bucò una gamba decisi di ricucirla. Fu così che stabilii di voler diventare un medico… mi sarebbe piaciuto anche fare il tennista... all’inizio ero un po' indeciso.”

“Vedo che ha subito molte altre operazioni dopo quella.”

“Si, l’ho ricucito diverse volte.”

“Che tenero. Sia tu che il peluche.”

Ezri mise a posto Kukalaka e tornarono a letto.  
Lui la cinse da dietro e prese a baciarle il collo, Ezri sentì crescere la sua erezione dietro di se, anche se Julian indossava ancora i boxer. Essere geneticamente migliorato gli dava una capacità di recupero più veloce.

“Lo speravo che non fossi ancora sazio per stasera.” Gli disse, voltandosi a guardarlo, ammiccante.

“Menomale, perché lo speravo anch’io di te.”  
Lui tolse i boxer e la riabbracciò da dietro, le accarezzò la pancia e scese una mano a stuzzicarle fra le gambe. Dopo qualche minuto di queste attenzioni le sussurrò all’orecchio: “Che ne dici di provare a farlo così?”

Si voltò a guardarlo ed esclamò imbarazzata: “Julian! Non ti facevo così spregiudicato!” 

“Non intendo fare cose inconsuete, solo provare un’altra posizione.” Le assicurò.

“Sai, ricordo delle cose abbastanza inconsuete che non farei mai… ma alcune mi incuriosiscono.”

“Interessante, potremmo metterle in pratica in futuro.”

“Assolutamente si.”

Fecero l’amore in quella posizione, a cui lei dovette abituarsi un attimo quando provò un lieve fastidio iniziale, Julian continuò ad accarezzarla mentre si muoveva dentro di lei. Prima di raggiungere il culmine la esortò:  
“Ezri, voglio che tu venga insieme a me.”

La ragazza poggiò la propria mano su quella di lui, che la stava toccando, e gli disse:  
“Usa il palmo.” Poi l’aiutò a toccarsi stabilendo un ritmo che le andasse a genio in quella posizione ed insieme raggiunsero l’orgasmo, il terzo per lei in una sola sera.

Soddisfatti alla fine, lei accoccolò la testa sul suo petto mentre lui le avvolgeva un braccio intorno alle spalle, tenendola stretta a sé.

“Computer: imposta la sveglia per le 05:00. Riduci illuminazione al 10%”. Disse Bashir, poi le augurò: “Buonanotte tesoro.”

“Notte.”

Il mattino seguente sarebbero andati in battaglia, ma quella notte era tutta per loro.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che mi ha ispirato il titolo è Trying dei Lifehouse, si riaggancia sia alla frase di Ezri qui nella storia, che ammette che potrebbero tentare ad avere una relazione senza rovinare la loro amicizia, sia al fatto che il testo mi fa pensare agli sforzi di Ezri per adattarsi al simbionte, alla nuova se stessa ed alla decisione di raccontare a Julian ciò che è successo fra lei e Worf.
> 
> Recensite e commentate, grazie.


End file.
